Christmas
by opalthehappypanda
Summary: Human AU. Christmas Party. Pearlmethyst, Rupphire, Lapidot, Steven x Connie. One-shot?


**Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Hanukkah! Happy winter hoildays! Dam I'm tired. Okay people, it's past 1:30 am and I'm uploading this. I did not profread this so if it's bad, that's why. I'm not even going to check my spelling at this point. Anyway, enjoy.**

"Amethyst, no."

"Why not! It's fun!" said a short dark skinned woman.

"That plant is poisonous, Amethyst. I'm not going to have that in the house when Steven is here." said a taller pale woman.

"Pearl, it well only kill you IF you eat it! You know that." Amethyst sighed.

Pearl walked over and took the green leafed plant and went to the kitchen to throw it away in the trash can.

Pearl, can you at least wear the sweater I got you tonight?" asked Amethyst. Amethyst could hear Pearl's sigh.

"Fine!"

"Yes!" As Pearl walked out of the kitchen she saw Amethyst run to their room to grab the matching sweaters. When she came back Amethyst was wearing one of the green light up sweaters with a Christmas tree on it. Then gave the other to Pearl.

"Amethyst, do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes. If you're not going to wear it for me, then wear it for Steven."

"Steven is 24. He's not a child anymore."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. He's a child on the inside. Besides, Connie's coming too. Now go put that on before I do it myself."

Sighing Pearl went to change.

10 minutes later…

*Knock Knock*

"Coming!" Pearl opened the door to see a grown up Steven and Connie. Who are now married for 2 years. They would have done it sooner, but Connie's parents wouldn't let her get married until she was 20. That was fine by Steven.

"Pearl!" yelled Steven giving her a hug.

"Hello you two. Come on in." sais Pearl opening the door more and taking a step back.

"Hello Pearl, how have you been?" asked Connie as she pasted Pearl.

"Oh, things have been good. Amethyst made me put on this sweater." said Pearl as she picked at said sweater.

"Is Amethyst wearing a matching one?"

"Yep."

"Ha, of course she is. I take it things are still going well for the two of you?" asked Connie as walked to the livingroom to continue talking.

"Things are well. Amethyst is… Amethyst. Have you and Steven decided if you're going to have kids yet?" Pearl asked.

"Well,Steven wants to. I just don't know if I'm ready yet. Plus Steven and I haven't even been together for that long." At that they heard laugh from behind them. It was Amethyst.

"Connie, what are you talking about? You and Steven have been 'together' for like a decade now. Sure for most of that time you called yourselfs 'friends', but you two have been through thick and thin."

Connie didn't say anything, she was shocked that THAT came out of Amethyst's mouth. Steven just stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "Umm, isn't this a Christmas party?"

*Time skip*

"PRESENTS!"

"Peridot get off the tree."

"I can't. Help me Lapis."

Sighing, Lapid pulled Peridot off of the tree. "How did you even get up there?"

"I don't know!" yelled Peridot clinging to Lapis.

"Wait, who yelled presents?" asked Lapis, still holding Peridot.

"I did!" said Amethyst, who had Pearl next to her.

"Okay, this is how this is going to work. I'm going to call out names then I'm hand the present to Pearl, who's going to give it to the receiver. Everyone got that? Yes or yes? Alright here we go! Lapis! Steven! Connie! Ruby! Peridot! Sapphire! Garnet! Pearl! Me! Steven! Lapis! Sapphire! Sapphire again! Connie! Garnet! Pearl! AAANNNDDD, Connie!" Everyone took their presents and went to open them.

"Peridot."

"Yes, Lapis?'

*kiss*"Thank you." Lapid got more art stuff.

"I-I-I umm,y-your welcome?" asked Peridot whose face was getting redder by the second.

"CONNIE!" Steven hugged his wife. "Thank you! How- when- how did you get this?"

Connie hugged back, "Ebay." She got Steven a cookie cat shirt and hat.

"Pearl? Aren't you going to open that?" asked Amethyst.

"If this a gag gift, you're going to sleep on the couch for a week." said Pearl, before ripping off the wrapping paper. "You got us tickets for A Midsummer Night's Dream." said Pearl in a flat tone.

"W-well, yeah. That's your favorite ballet performance. So I thought you'd want to see it in person." said Amethyst could say more, Pearl grabbed her face and kissed her. When Pearl was done she shoved Amethyst's present in her face.

"Thank you Amethyst, now it's your turn." said Pearl, and again shoved the present in Amethyst's face.

Slowly Amethyst took the box. Ripping off the paper, Amethyst opened the box. To find a smaller box inside. Taking out that box she opened that one to, to find an even smaller one inside. After repeating this three times Amethyst pulled out a punch card for her favorite restaurant. It's her favorite because it's we're she had her first date with Pearl.

Amethyst didn't even say anything, not that she needed to Pearl understood. Amethyst Hugged Pearl, and Pearl hugged back. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well? Do you like them?" asked Ruby.

Sapphire looked up to her wife. "I love them." Sapphire held little glass sculptures of herself, Ruby, and Garnet. "Did you make them by yourself?" asked Sapphire.

"Yeah." said Ruby looking away. Sapphire leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

Garnet opened her gifts in the other room. The first one was a new pair of sunglasses, and the second was martial arts book. Both from her parents. Garnet smiled. Everyone was happy this year. That's the best gift anyone could have.

 **I hope everyone has a happy new year. See you guys in 2017. Go hug someone for me.**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


End file.
